ISYARAT
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: Sebagai orang berkebutuhan khusus, Jaejoong berusaha untuk keluar dari zona nyamannya, dan terjun dalam masyarakat luas. Yunho bertemu pertama kali dan tertarik padanya. Yunjae
1. Chapter 1

Huaaa~

Hai minnaaaa, misa is baaaack~

Misa baru bisa update lagi, soalnya sekarang kelas 3 SMA lagi masa sibuk2nya

Kali ini Misa bawain fic baru. Terinspirasi dari komiknya Junko Karube-_sensei_. Tapi karena Misa cuma punya chapter 1nya aja, jadi mungkin yg banyak kesamaan cuma diawal aja :3

Yosh, langsung ke cerita aja yaa~

Enjoy

.

.

Disclaimer: Them self. Isyarat Meiko karya Junko Karube

Pair: YunJae

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T

Warning: BL, OOC, AU, alur kecepetan, typo(s)

.

.

ISYARAT

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

_Duniaku berbeda dari yang lain. duniaku lebih tenang, lebih diam. Semakin bertambah usia, aku tahu pada akhirnya aku harus keluar dari zona nyaman ini. keluar dari sangkar dan terbang ke dunia baru..._

.

Suasana di stasiun sangat ramai. Jelas saja karena itu adalah jam orang pergi menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing. Dan kereta menjadi alternatif yang pas untuk mengatasi masalah kemacetan yang tengah melanda kota-kota besar di seluruh belahan dunia.

Diantara kesibukan tersebut, seorang pemuda yang cantik tengah kebingungan. Ia jarang sekali naik kereta, dan ia tak tahu jadwal keberangkatan kereta.

Kim Jaejoong namanya, sang pemuda yang sedang berdiri diam di depan papan jadwal keberangkatan. Ia menoleh ke kiri-kanan, guna mancari seseorang yang bisa membantunya.

Ia melihat seorang gadis berseragam SMA yang juga tengah melihat jadwal keberangkatan kereta.

"P-per...si.. ja.. ..oul..pan?" si cantik itu berusaha untuk bertanya, namun karena keterbatasannya, ia hanya bisa mengucapkan beberapa patah kata saja.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti." Jawab sang gadis bingung.

Jaejoong berpikir, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara lewat tulisan.

'_saya ingin tanya, jadwal kereta menuju seoul itu kapan?'_

Jaejoong menyerahkan kertas kecil itu pada si gadis. Gadis itu melihat dalam ke arah Jaejoong, kemudian menilis sesuatu.

'_sekarang masih di stasiun samgakji, sebentar lagi sampai di Ichon aku akan memberitahumu lagi nanti.'_

Pemuda itu tersenyum senang, ia membungkuk hormat kemudian bicara terbata. "_Gamsh..ae.._", sedangkan sang gadis hanya tersenyum dan balas membungkuk.

Tak lama keretapun datang. ia dan gadis tadi naik bersama-sama. Keadaan kereta yang penuh sesak membuatnya tak nyaman. Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap agar ia segera sampai di Seoul.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai, Jaejoong bergegas memanggil taksi dan menuliskan alamat yang ia tuju. Sang supir mengangguk dan mereka segera melesat. Jaejoong menatap jam tangannya cemas. Ia hampir terlambat di hari pertamanya bekerja. Andai _umma_nya mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk pindah ke Seoul, pasti ia tak perlu berdesak-desakan di kereta seperti tadi.

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan."

Jaejoong masih diam, ia tak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan supir tadi. tapi melihat mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung perushaan yang besar, sepertinya ia sudah sampai.

Ia melihat nominal uang yang harus ia keluarkan, kemudian membayar ongkos taksi tersebut. yah, memang sulit menjadi seorang _tuna rungu_.

.

Jaejoong menatap gedung besar di hadapannya. Banyak orang berlalu masuk. Ia menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ia pasti bisa, ia pasti bisa untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan orang-orang sekitar.

'_Aku yang memilih ini sendiri. Aku tak boleh menyesal. Tak boleh kecil hati.'_

Ia kembali menghembuskan nafas, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

"Ia Kim Jaejoong, mulai hari ini ia akan bergabung dengan tim kita. Tolong membantunya jika ada kesulitan." Yoo Jaesuk sang kepala bagian memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada karyawan yang lain.

"K-kim...Jae..joong..hon..bim..bingan." ucap Jaejoong seraya menunduk hormat. Ia tersenyum ketika memandang orang-orang. Namun senyumnya hilang ketika yang lain justru melihatnya dengan aneh.

"Eh, dia bilang apa sih?"

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Bicaranya aneh ya."

Jaejoong memang tak bisa mendengar semuanya. Tapi melihat dari ekspresi karyawan lain, ia merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Yoo Jaesuk yang melihat hal itu langsung menepuk bahunya. "ayo, silakan duduk." Ia menunjuk salah satu meja kosong.

Jaejoong mengerti maksudnya kemudian berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

.

*Jaejoong POV*

Aku mulai menyalakan komputer di depanku. Ini hari pertamaku bekerja, aku harus bersemangat. Tapi melihat reaksi dari rekan yang lain, aku jadi merasa tak enak. Apa suaraku terlalu besar? Kurang jelas? Logatnya aneh?

"Hahahahaha"

Aku melihat rekan meja depanku tengah tertawa dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Apa mereka menertawakanku?

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar. Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Ini baru awal, mengapa kau sudah berkecil hati duluan? Pasti bisa menyesuaikan diri, jadi harus bersabar!

Tak apa, mulanya memang selalu begini kan?

Daripada berpikir yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

"Kim Jaejoong, ini tolong dikerjakan, perinciannya tertulis di belakangnya." Ia salah satu rekan kerjaku.

Aku melihat map yang dibawanya, tanpa mendengar apa yang diucapkannyapun aku tahu apa yang ia minta. _See_? Mungkin ini tak terlalu sulit.

Sebisa mungkin aku mengerjakan laporan tersebut, sesekali aku mengerutkan kening saat ada yang tidak kumengerti dari rincian ini.

Aku menoleh mencari orang tadi. dan aku melihatnya tengah mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki berjidat lebar.

Segera saja aku menghampirinya. "Ng..anu..da..yang...ta..ngerti.."

Pemuda di depanku itu terlihat bingung dan menoleh ke pemuda di sebelahnya. Aku langsung menulis dalam catatan kecil yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana.

'_Ada yang tak kumengerti, tolong jelaskan.'_

Kuberikan kertas kecil itu padanya.

"Ah, kau tidak mengerti? Aku akan menjelaskannnya, jadi-"

Aku menepuk bahunya, kemudian menyerahkan catatan kecilku padanya.

Ia menatap catatan itu, kemudian menulis sesuatu.

'_Jadi mana yang sulit?'_

'_Bagian keuangan tanggal 10.'_

'_Itu begini.. blablabla...'_

Aku membaca penjelasan pemuda itu seksama. Kemudian tersenyum lembut dan membungkuk.

Tepat saat aku hendak pergi pemuda itu menahan pundakku.

Aku menoleh dan menatapnya heran. Ia mencoba bicara sesuatu, aku hanya bisa menangkap dari gerak bibirnya.

"Aku Jung Yunho, salam kenal." Kemudian ia tersenyum.

Aku hampir saja terlonjak saking bahagianya. Ya Tuhan, aku baru dapat teman di hari pertamaku bekerja, dan- ia sangat tampan.

Ya! aku juga tampan, walau kebanyakan orang memanggilku cantik.

Aku menunduk kemudian beranjak pergi ke mejaku. Wajahku sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ah, mungkin bekerja seperti ini tak buruk juga.

*end JJ POV*

.

"Yunho-_ya_, kau bicara dengan pegawai baru itu?" tanya Yoona, salah satu rekan pegawainya.

"_Ne, _meski harus lewat tulisan." Jawab Yunho.

"Jadi sulit ya, sudah ada peraturannya sih. Jadi apa boleh buat?" ucap Yoochun.

"Maksudmu tentang perlakuan terhadap orang cacat?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Ya, makanya ia dipekerjakan." Jawab Yoochun.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya menatap punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan ke mejanya.

'_pasti sulit.'_

.

+misamisa+

.

Hari-hari berlalu, rekan-rekan kerja Jaejoong sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kekuarangannya. Meski mereka seringkai kesal karena dibuat repot oleh Jaejoong, tapi bagaimana lagi?

'_Fotokopi 100 lembar.'_

'_Tolong ini dibuat laporannya.'_

'_Fotokopi 5 lembar dan dijilid.'_

Jaejoong sudah biasa dengan catatan-catatan kecil di mejanya. Ia senang, karena orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah mau mengerti.

Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak merepotkan orang lain.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Waktunya makan. Jaejoong berdiri dari bangkunya.

'_Mau makan siang bersama? Aku yang traktir.'_

Jaejoong sempat terkejut ketika Yunho muncul di depannya, dan memberikan kertas kecil. Sebagai jawaban, ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Segera saja Yunho mengajak Jaejoong ke restaurant dekat kantor.

'_Mau pesan apa?' _Yunho menulis lagi. Jaejoong menatap menu di depannya, kemudian menunjuk salah satu menu.

"Baiklah, kami pesan 2 mie sapi lada hitam, dan 2 _ice lemon tea_." Ucap Yunho pada pelayan di sampingnya.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi Jaejoong menuliskan sesuatu.

'_Maaf membuatmu repot.'_

Yunho sempat terkejut membacanya, tapi ia kembali tersenyum.

'_Tak apa, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu.'_

Kali ini Jaejoong yang terkejut. Ia senang ada yang mau tulus berteman dengannya.

Tak lama, pesananpun datang, bersamaan dengan datangnya beberapa orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Jaejoong mulai menikmati mienya, sedangkan Yunho menatap ke arah orang-orang tadi.

Mereka tak bicara, hanya menggerakan tangan mereka. Apa begitu caranya berkomunikasi.

'_Itu namanya bahasa isyarat._' Jaejoong menyerahkan kertas kecil pada Yunho.

'_Apa kau juga bisa bahasa isyarat.'_ Jaejoong tertawa kecil membaca pertanyaan Yunho.

'_Tentu saja, aku ini kan tuna rungu. Bagi kami, bahasa isyarat adalah cara paling mudah untuk berkomunikasi.'_

Yunho tertegun membacanya. Jadi, bahasa isyarat ya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Menghindari kereta yang terlalu penuh bila ia sedikit siang.

Segera ia duduk di kursinya dan menyamankan diri. Tak sengaja, ia menoleh ke arah Yunho yang tengah meminum kopinya. Merasa diperhatikan, Yunho menatap Jaejoong kembali.

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Yunho berbalik ke mejanya, kemudian membaca sebuah buku. Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Dan ketika Yunho berbalik. Jaejoong merasa hatinya menghangat.

'_Selamat pagi'_ Yunho mengucapkannya dengan bahasa isyarat. Melihat Jaejoong yang diam saja, Yunho kembali membaca bukunya "_Cara cepat belajar bahasa isyarat"._

Ia tersentak saat ada yang menepuk bahunya.

'_Selamat pagi.'_ Jaejoong membalas bahasa isyarat Yunho. Dan keduanya saling menatap dalam, kemudian tersenyum.

_._

_Bolehkah aku merasakannya? Cinta? Karena pada akhirnya ada yang memperhatikanku lebih dari yang lainnya._

.

TBC

.

Mian kalau pendek, masih chap awal soalnya~

Sedikit banyak Misa juga terinspirasi dari mantan _housekeeper_ Misa. Dia tuna rungu, gara2 dulunya demam tinggi banget. Ngomong ama dia rada susah, tapi karena udah kelamaan, jadi terbiasa.

Yosh~ gimana pendapat readers? Lanjut? Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minnaa~

Misa apdet cepet nih. Soalnya ide suka ilang tiba-tiba kalau kelamaan ga apdet -_- *lirik ffku yg terbengkalai*

Yap. Silakan mambaca~

.

.

Disclaimer: Them self. Isyarat Meiko karya Junko Karube

Pair: Yunjae

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T

Warning: BL, OOC, AU, alur kecepetan, typo(s). No bash ya. Penggunaan chara semata-mata karena tuntutan cerita.

Ket: "blabla" - percakapan biasa

"_blabla"_ - bahasa isyarat

'_blabla'_ - tulisan

.

.

ISYARAT

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

"Ku..pe..gi." ucap sang pemuda cantik riang.

Pagi itu ia kembali ke aktivitas rutinnya, bekerja. Namun, akhir-akhir ini ada yang berbeda. Wajah cantiknya terlihat ceria dan bersemangat.

"Chullie, ada apa dengan Jae? Dia jadi semangat sekali." Tanya Hangeng, ayah Jaejoong pada istrinya.

"Yah, bukankah itu bagus? Kudengar ada teman kantornya yang ingin belajar bahasa isyarat. Ia jadi senang, ada yang mau memahami dia." Jawab Heechul, ibu Jaejoong.

"Itu bagus sekali, aku senang ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Ia terlihat kesepian." Lanjut Hangeng, kemudian menyeruput kopinya.

"Dan lagi, sepertinya Joongie menyukai temannya itu." Heechul hampir tertawa lepas saat melihat suaminya tersedak air kopi, karena mendengar ucapannya.

"_M-mwo_? Joongie? Jatuh cinta?"

"Eum, kurasa."

"Hmm, _uri _Joongie sudah dewasa, _ne_." Kembali pasangan suami-istri itu terdiam.

Hingga Heechul membuka suaranya. "Tapi aku sedikit cemas."

"_Wae_?"

"Aku takut, kekurangan Joongie akan menghambat mereka. Aku takut Joongie akan dicampakan."

Hangeng tersenyum lembut melihat raut khawatir istri tercintanya.

"_Gwenchana_, yakinlah Joongie akan menemukan orang yang tepat."

"_Ne_."

.

+misamisa+

.

"_Selamat pagi."_ Hari inipun Yunho menyapa Jaejoong dengan bahasa isyarat.

"_Selamat pagi."_ Balas Jaejoong.

"_Apa kau mimpi indah"_' kali ini Yunho mencoba menyampaikan isyarat yang lebih panjang.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "_Ne, aku mimpi indah. Dan itu semua karena kamu."_

Yunho terdiam, "e-eh? Ka..mu..bi..lang..apa?" ia bicara pelan agar Jaejoong bisa membaca gerak bibirnya. Ia kaget mendengar Jaejoong mimpi indah, dan semua itu berkatdirinya.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum dan menggeleng, kemudian melangkah pergi menuju meja kerjanya.

"Ya! Kim Jae- aish, dia takkan bisa mendengarnya." Ucap Yunho kesal. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Yosh~ ini langkah awalmu Jung!" ia kembali berucap semangat, kemudian pergi ke meja kerjanya.

.

"Hei, ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Mengapa jadi sedekat itu?"

"Entahlah, biasanya Yunho tak tertarik pada apapun."

"Apa mungkin mereka pacaran?"

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kau mendapat saingan baru, Ahra."

Gadis yang dipanggil Ahra itu mendelik. Huh, ia tak mungkin kalah dari seorang _namja_, ditambah lagi pemuda itu tuna rungu.

Ahra memang telah menyukai Yunho sejak awal Yunho masuk ke perusahaan ini. bisa dibilang, cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sebisa mungkin ia mencari perhatian Yunho, meski Yunho menanggapinya hanya sebagai rekan kerja saja.

Ia mendengus kesal, bagaimanapun, si tuna rungu itu akan menghambat jalannya. Yah, kita lihat saja ke depannya. Apa yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

"_Sudah selesai?_" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"_Ne, aku ingin cepat menyelesaikannya."_

"_Wah, kau memang hebat!" _Yunho mengangkat jempolnya untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "_Yun, aku ingin ikut dalam rapat laporan. Bisakah?"_

Yunho terkejut dengan permintaan Jaejoong. Meski ia bisa ikutpun-

"_Apa aku akan merepotkan?" _tanya Jaejoong cemas.

"_Ah, tidak. Baiklah, kau bisa ikut dalam rapat."_

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah bagian dari tim. Ia ingin terlibat dalam segala hal. Ia tak ingin kekurangannya menutupi haknya.

.

"Mari kita mulai rapat kali ini, dimulai dari laporan bagian keuangan, silakan."

Yunho berdiri sebagai wakil bagian keuangan. Ia mulai menjelaskan perkembangan keuangan perusahaan dan grafik keuangan.

Jaejoong yang tak bisa mendengar hanya bisa diam. Ketika ia memandang sebelahnya, ia tersenyum dan melihat catatan yang ditulis wanita di sebelahnya.

*Go Ahra POV*

Aku mendelik kesal ketika si tuna rungu itu melihat dalam catatan yang aku tulis. Aku hanya diam ketika ia melihat. Ia menulis sesuatu.

'_Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang Yunho katakan?'_

Ia melihat ke arahku. Aku mengambil kertas itu, dan membalas.

'_Jika kau memang tak bisa mengikuti rapat, jangan ikut! Kau sadar kalau itu menyusahkan? Dasar cacat.'_

Yah, memang kata-kataku agak kasar, tapi itu memang kenyataannya kan? Dasar merepotkan. Kulihat ia membaca tulisanku dengan raut terkejut. Ia tak balik menatapku, justru hanya menunduk.

Baguslah, kalau ia memang sudah mengerti.

*End Go Ahra POV*

.

Setelah rapat selesai, Jaejoong segera pergi ke toilet. Ia menuju westafel, membasuh wajah putihnya dengan air segar.

Sesaat kata-kata Ahra terngiang di kepalanya. Benarkah ia merepotkan?

Digenggam erat sisi westafel hingga buku jarinya memutih. Tidak, ia tak boleh berkecil hati. Tidak semua orang berpikiran sama dengan Ahra. Yunho contohnya, ia mau terbuka dengan kekurangan yang Jaejoong miliki.

Jangan patah semangat, jangan putus asa. Pikirnya.

Sekali lagi ia menatap ke arah cermin dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

.

+misamisa+

.

*JJ POV*

Sudah waktunya makan siang. Aku mencari keberadaan Yunho. Aku tak makan dengan yang lain, karena tak ada seorangpun yang ingin dekat denganku selain Yunho. Mereka mungkin berpikiran sama dengan Ahra.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku, meregangkan sedikit tubuhku. Duduk berjam-jam di depan komputer itu melelahkan.

Ketika aku hendak berjalan, aku melihat telpon Pak Jang yang mejanya bersebelahan denganku berdering (aku melihat warna merah berkedip di telponnya).

Aku ingin mengangkatnya, tapi aku tak bisa. Kulirikkan mataku ke arah pegawai lain. tapi mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Dan sebagian besar dari mereka sudah pergi untuk makan siang.

Perlahan aku menggenggam gagang telpon itu, dan mendekatkannya ke telingaku.

"Ha..lo?"

Aku tak mendengar apapun, apa sudah ditutup ya? atau, aku hanya tak bisa mendengar apa-apa?

Segera kututup telponnya, percuma kuangkat jika aku tak bisa mendengar.

Ah, benar juga, mengapa tak terpikir olehku. Jika nanti ada telpon masuk ke mejaku, apa yang akan kulakukan? Aku tak bisa minta bantuan yang lain, atau aku hanya akan dianggap merepotkan lagi.

Mesin fax!

.

.

.

"Hei, kudengar Jaejoong meminta mesin fax baru untuk dirinya sendiri pada Pak Yoo."

"Iya, katanya ia tidak bisa menjawab telpon, makanya ia minta mesin fax."

"Enak sekali, baru masuk sudah bisa minta macam-macam."

Kadang kala aku bersyukur tak bisa mendengar. Aku bersyukur karena tak bisa mendengar cibiran-cibiran orang lain tentangku. Dengan begitu aku tak perlu merasa sakit hati. Tak perlu terbebani.

Meski begitu-

Aku mendongakan kepalaku. Kulihat Yunho tengah bicara dengan orang-orang yang bicara tadi. aku tersenyum sekilas, hanya Yunho yang aku butuhkan.

*end JJ POV*

.

.

.

"_Mau pulang bersama?" _Jaejoong yang tengah merapikan tasnya menatap Yunho lembut.

"_Tentu, aku beres-beres dulu."_

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan menunggu Jaejoong. Tak lama ia melihat Jaejoong sudah selesai.

"_Ayo kita pergi."_

.

"_Kurasa kau sudah cukup mahir menggunakan bahasa isyarat, Yun."_

"_Ya, aku belajar setiap hari. Aku tertarik pada bahasa isyarat. Aku bahkan ikut kursus bahasa isyarat."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Ya, setelah melihatmu, aku jadi tertarik. Aku ingin bisa berkomunikasi denganmu. Aku ingin memahamimu."_

Jaejoong tak membalas Yunho. Ia tertegun. Yunho ingin memahaminya?

"_Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"_ tanya Yunho khawatir.

Jaejoong menggeleng. _"Tidak, hanya aku kaget, ada yang memikirkanku sampai seperti itu."_

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di stasiun. Yunho memang tinggal di Seoul. Ia hanya ingin mengantar Jaejoong pulang.

"_Sampai disini saja. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku."_

Jaejoong tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Kemudian ia berjalan pergi.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Yunho menahan tangannya.

"_Ada apa?"_ tanya Jaejoong.

"_Aku menyukaimu."_ Yunho memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong.

Sedangkan sang _namja_ cantik hanya bisa diam terpaku.

"_Aku suka kamu. Maukah pacaran denganku?"_ Yunho kembali menyatakan perasaannya.

Jaejoong masih _speechless_. Benarkah ini? benarkah Yunho juga menyukainya? Perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan kan?

Tapi-

Jaejoong menapik tangan Yunho, kemudian pergi menjauh. Yunho tak menyerah, dan mengejar Jaejoong.

"Tunggu! Jae! Tunggu!" Yunho tahu Jaejoong tak bisa mendengar, tapi ia tetap meneriakkan nama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong, bukan ia tak suka pada Yunho. Sungguh, pemuda itu bisa membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman. Hanya saja, ia merasa tak pantas untuk orang sebaik Yunho. Ia tuna rungu, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sejak kecil selalu dikelilingi orang yang sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang keterbatasan seperti dirinya.

Tapi Yunho berbeda. Bukan berarti Jaejoong meragukan Yunho. Ia hanya takut kehilangan. Ia takut Yunho akan meninggalkannya, karena tak tahan dengan kekurangan yang dimilikinya.

Setelah kereta datang, segera saja Jaejoong naik ke dalamnya. Berusaha tak menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak, Yunho tak boleh bersamanya.

.

Yunho yang terlambat hanya bisa menatap kereta itu nanar. Mengapa? Bukankah Jaejoong juga menyukainya? Kenapa?

Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah, kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana.

.

+misamisa+

.

"Sudah seminggu ini Jaejoong tak pergi kerja, apa ada masalah di kantornya ya?" Heechul berujar cemas.

"Mungkin ia sedang menenangkan pikiran, kau tahu, kita tak bisa membaca apa yang sedang ia pikirkan."

Heechul memandang suaminya dalam. Benar juga sih, tapi Jaejoong-

Ah, lebih baik bertanya setelah ia agak tenang.

.

Sementara itu Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak pergi ke kantor. Tujuannya adalah untuk menghindari Yunho. Sebenarnya, bukan karena ia benci. Ia hanya terlalu menyukai Yunho.

Ia melirik gordennya yang masih tertutup. Yah, ia butuh cahaya matahari.

Srek

Ia membuka jendela dan merasakan angin menyentuh kulitnya. Tepat ketika ia akan berbalik, ia melihat sosok yang tak asing berdiri dekat rumahnya.

"Yu..no?"

Jaejoong melihat Yunho tersenyum padanya. Yunho mengenakan seragam kantor.

"_Maaf, kalau aku membuatmu tak nyaman. Jadi mari lupakan hari itu. ayo, pergi ke kantor."_

Yunho memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong. Ia merasa tak enak karena Jaejoong tak masuk kerja selama seminggi. Ia berpikir bahwa salahnya menyatakan perasaan pada Jaejoong tanpa melihat situasi.

Sementara Jaejoong sendiri terkejut. Mengapa? Mengapa Yunho memerhatikannya sampai seperti ini? Mengapa meminta maaf atas sesuatu yang bukan kesalahannya?

Bebarapa saat Jaejoong terdiam, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. Dianggukannya kepalanya, tanda ia setuju untuk berangkat kerja bersama Yunho. Segera saja ia bersiap-siap pergi.

_Bolehkah aku merasakan hal ini? Apa boleh aku mulai menerimanya dalam hidupku? _

.

TBC

.

Yap~ selesai chap 2~

Makasih buat yang udah ripiu yaa, maaf banget ga bisa bales satu-satu

Dan Misa juga mau ngucapin Happy new year buat semuanya~ semoga di tahunini lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya :)

Semoga yg sekarang lagi kelas XII diterima di universitas yg dia inginkan, juga lulus dng nilai yg memuaskan. Amien (Misa juga kelas XII soalnya) ^^

Akhir kata, ripiu neeeee~


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy

.

.

Disclaimer: Them self. Isyarat Meiko karya Junko Karube

Pairing: Yunjae

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T

Warning: BL, OOC, AU, alur kecepetan, typo(s)

Don't like don't read, and no bash

.

.

ISYARAT

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Hari itu begitu dingin, salju mulai berjatuhan. Ya, ini sudah memasuki bulan Desember.

Jaejoong berangkat kerja dengan sedikit enggan. Tentu saja, di hari bersalju begini paling enak kalau diam di rumah dan minum secangkir coklat hangat. Hah, namanya juga pegawai. Tak bisa seenaknya bolos kerja, yang ada malah dapat peringatan.

Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah tumpukan salju. Jadi teringat saat dia kecil. Bermain bersama salju dengan teman-temannya. Yah, meski mereka tak pernah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai temannya.

.

Flashback

"_Ayo kita mulai perang bola saljunya!"_

"_Ayo ayo!"_

_Sekumpulan anak kecil itu mulai membuat benteng mereka sendiri, dan mempersiapkan bola salju untuk saling dilempar. _

_Si kecil Jaejoong menatap teman-temannya polos. Ia ingin ikut bermain. Tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya, dan lagi-_

_Tak ada yang mau mengajaknya bermain._

"_Hei, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Apa dia ikut bermain juga?"_

"_Jangan deh, habis dia ga bisa apa-apa."_

"_Iya, ngerepotin."_

"_Lagian dia cacat, jadi males main sama dia."_

_Jaejoong tak bisa mendengar apa yang teman-temannya katakan. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum saat teman-temannya menatap ke arahnya._

_Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat mereka mulai bermain lempar salju. Ia bahkan hanya diam saat sesekali ia terkena lemparan. Ia tak marah, ia hanya bingung harus berbuat apa._

Flashback END

.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pelan. Mengapa ia harus mengingat kenangan menyakitkan itu?

Perlahan ia mulai memasuki gedung kantor tempatnya bekerja. Rasanya musim dingin kali ini akan membosankan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Didudukinya kursi kerjanya. Ia menyalakan komputer dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa saat ia mulai mengetik, seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

'_Bisakah kau antarkan berkas ini ke Choi _Corp_?'_

Jaejoong menatap kertas yang diberikan Pak Yoo padanya. Choi corp? Bukankah itu ada di daerah Myeondong? Hmm, tak jauh dari sini, tapi harus naik kereta.

.

*JJ POV*

Apa aku bisa mengantarkan ini? Tapi Pak Yoo sudah memercayaiku untuk mengantarkannya.

Yosh! Aku pasti bisa, bukankah selama ini juga aku selalu naik kereta? Ini masalah mudah. Jadi segera saja aku mengangguk, dan mulai bersiap-siap.

Aku melihat Yunho memberi isyarat padaku. "_Semangat!" _Ia tersenyum.

"_Ok."_

.

Aku berdiri diam dalam kereta. Yah, enaknya naik kereta jam segini, tak perlu berdesak-desakan. Tapi tetap saja tak dapat tempat duduk.

Aku melihat jam tanganku. Sudah jam 11, aku tak boleh terlambat.

Jesss... Jesss. Jessss... krieet...

Aku tersentak ketika kereta tiba-tiba berhenti. Kulihat orang-orang juga terkejut.

Ada apa ya? apa ada kejadian aneh?

Kulirikkan mataku ke arah pria paruh baya di sebelahku. Mungkin aku tanya dia saja.

"A-anu.. -"

"Stt! Pengumumannya jadi tidak kedengaran!"

Hah? Apa yang paman itu katakan?

Aku kembali diam, dan tak lama, kereta mulai berjalan lagi. yah, aku bisa bernafas lega.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan orang-orang. Mereka sepertinya mencemaskan sesuatu. Tapi, ada apa ya?

'_Permisi, saya tidak bisa mendengar. Tolong beritahu apa yang terjadi.'_ Jaejoong menulis di catatan kecilnya, dan ia memberikannya pada seorang wanita disebelahnya.

Wanita itu kemudian menulis. '_Ada kecelakaan, jadi tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Kita akan diturunkan di stasiun berikutnya.' _

Kecelakaan? Bagaimana ya? kalau begini aku bisa terlambat.

Pokoknya aku harus telpon dulu.

Aku berlari kecil ke arah telpon umum, dan ternyata disana penuh oleh orang-orang yang ingin menelpon. Aku mencari orang yang sepertinya bisa kumintai tolong, tapi mereka terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Dan kulihat seorang pria baru saja menelpon lewat ponselnya. Segera saja aku menghampirinya.

'_Permisi, saya tak bisa mendengar. Bisa telponkan ke nomor ini?'_

Pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia menunjuk ke arah sebuah ruang yang tengah dikerumuni orang.

"Pergilah ke ruang pengurus stasiun, tanyakan saja pada mereka ya."

"T-tapi-"

Tapi pria tersebut sudah berjalan pergi menjauhiku. Ya Tuhan, susah sekali mencari orang baik.

Aku pergi ke ruang pengurus stasiun. Mereka terlihat sangat sibuk mengurus dan menjawab pertanyaan dari penumpang stasiun. Seorang dari petugas itu melihatku, dan aku memberikan kertas tadi padanya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, akan aku telponkan."

Aku tersenyum, aku yakin ia akan membantuku.

Tapi ia tampak sibuk, setiap ia akan mengangkat gagang telpon pasti ada saja temannya yang minta bantuan.

Apa aku merepotkannya?

"Sebentar ya, pasti kutelpon."

Aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkannya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng, kemudian pergi dari sana.

"Hei, tunggu, hei!" aku bahkan tak bisa menjawab telpon.

Mengapa aku tak bisa hidup tanpa merepotkan orang lain?

Ayah, Ibu, mengapa aku dilahirkan? Mengapa?

Mengapa melahirkan anak tak berguna sepertiku?

*END JJ POV*

.

+misamisa+

.

"Untung saja pihak stasiun menelpon. Choi corp-pun memaklumi kejadian ini." Pak Yoo

Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian ini.

Perlahan ia kembali ke mejanya, tak punya sama sekali semangat.

'_Kau boleh pulang duluan hari ini._' Pak Yoo menuliskan sebuah catatan untuk Jaejoong. Yah, mungkin memang ia harus pulang. harus menenangkan pikirannya. Segera saja ia beres-beres dan pulang.

.

"Baguslah, dengan begini Jaejoong tidak akan ikut campur."

"Benar, dia itu sangat merepotkan."

Yunho hanya diam mendengar obrolan rekan kerjanya. Tidak, baginya Jaejoong tidak seperti itu. Jaejoong adalah orang yang hebat, hanya saja keterbatasannya menghalangi jalannya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Yoochun menepuk bahu sahabatnya. Ia memang sudah tahu, jika Yunho menyukai Jaejoong. Ia tak keberatan, dan terbuka dalam masalah percintaan Yunho.

"Entahlah, Chun. Dia menolakku."

"Hei, jangan patah semangat. Mungkin saja ia merasa tak enak."

"Mengapa harus merasa tak enak? Aku tulus mencintainya."

"Tapi kau juga harus memandang dari posisi Jaejoong. Ia tak sepenuhnya bisa percaya. Apalagi ia punya kekurangan."

Yunho terdiam mendengar perkataan Yoochun. Benar, mungkin Jaejoong belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya padanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berguling-guling kecil di kamarnya. Hah, ia merasa tak enak hati. Ia ingin berusaha, tapi kekurangannya selalu menjadi penghalang. Apa ia memang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa?

"_Hyung_, aku masuk."

Junsu, adik Jaejoong masuk dalam kamarnya. Ia melihat Jaejoong yang tengah dalam posisi tengkurap.

Ia datang ingin menghibur kakaknya itu. Junsu berbeda dengan Jaejoong, ia beruntung karena dilahirkan normal. Ia begitu menyayangi Jaejoong, hingga belajar bahasa isyarat untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan Jaejoong.

"_Su, kau disini?_"

"_Ne, aku datang ingin menghiburmu, Hyung."_

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya.

"_Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?"_

"_Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit lelah."_

Junsu tersenyum, ia bangkit dan menuju jendela kamar Jaejoong. Rupanya _hyung_nya itu lupa menutup jendela.

Namun ketika hendak menutup jendela, Junsu melihat seseorang di bawah rumahnya.

"_Hyung, ada seseorang di bawah. Apa kau mengenalnya?"_

Jaejoong segera menghampiri Junsu dan melihat orang tersebut.

Itu Yunho.

Ia berlari menuju ke arah Yunho.

"_Kau disini? Ada perlu apa?"_

"_Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Ada waktu?"_

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

"_Aku akan bilang pada ibuku dulu."_

Jaejoong masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, tak lama ia keluar dengan mengenakan sweater.

"_Ayo kita pergi."_

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke tepian sungai Han. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Jaejoong yang tampak gugup hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Sementara Yunho bingung mau berkata apa.

Yunho berhenti berjalan dan menatap Jaejoong dalam.

Jaejoong yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menelan ludahnya gugup.

"_Jae, maafkan aku, karena waktu itu aku terburu-buru menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku tidak peduli dengan kekuranganmu. Biar aku yang melengkapinya. Kumohon, berilah aku kesempatan."_

Jaejoong terkesiap. Yunho, sebesar inikah Yunho menyukainya? Apakah akan baik-baik saja jika ia menerima perasaan Yunho?

"_Jae, percayalah padaku."_

Jaejoong melihat kesungguhan di mata Yunho, dan itu membuatnya ingin menangis.

"_Apa tidak apa-apa, kau kencan denganku? Apa kau tidak akan kesulitan?"_

"_Tidak, kalu tidak pernah merepotkanku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Dengan segala kekuranganmu Jae."_

Jaejoong menangis. Ia begitu bahagia. Akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang benar-benar mencintainya.

Akhirnya ia menyerah, ia mengangguk. Ia setuju pacaran dengan Yunho.

Yunho yang melihat itupun segara memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat. Ia bahagia. Akhirnya Jaejoong mau membuka hati utnuknya.

_Terima kasih, Jae. Aku akan melindungimu._

.

TBC

.

Maaf ya kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan. Soalnya tiba-tiba hilang ide di chap ini. tapi diusahakan chap depan segera apdet.

Buat masalah konflik, bakalan ringan-ringan aja sih. Misa ga begitu suka kalau konfliknya terlalu berat.

Buat Ahra juga, kayaknya dia ga akan begitu jadi ancaman.

Makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca dan ripiu. Misa seneng ada yang mau menghargai hasil karya Misa.

Arigatou~


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy

.

.

Disclaimer: Them self. Isyarat Meiko karya Junko Karube

Pairing: Yunjae

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T

Warning: BL, OOC, AU, alur kecepetan, typo(s)

Don't like don't read, and no bash

.

.

ISYARAT

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Yunho meminum kopi hangatnya pelan. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu Jaejoong di stasiun. Ya, setelah mereka memutuskan untuk pacaran kemarin. Yunho berkata akan menjemput Jaejoong setiap hari di stasiun.

Tadinya Jaejoong menolak, karena akan merepotkan. Tapi karena Yunho bersungguh-sungguh, akhirnya ia menyerah.

Yunho berdiri ketika kereta sampai di stasiun. Ia mencari-cari keberadaan Jaejoong. Hingga pemuda itu turun dari kereta, segera saja Yunho datang menghampirinya.

"_Selamat pagi."_

"_Selamat pagi."_

"_Apa kau sudah sarapan? Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak? Mimpi indah?"_

Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yunho. Setelah merelka bicara kemarin. Ia pulang ke rumah dengan hati yang begitu gembira. Saking senangnya ia bahkan tak bisa tidur. Yunho memenuhi pikirannya. Bahkan mereka terlihat seperti dua orang remaja yang tengah menjalin cinta monyet.

"_Ah, aku punya kupon makan di restaurant dekat kantor, kau mau makan setelah pulang kerja nanti?"_

Jaejoong mengangguk. _"Ok, aku mau._"

Mereka saling melempar senyum kemudian memanggil taksi untuk pergi ke kantor.

.

.

.

Berita Yunho dan Jaejoong berkencan mulai menyebar di kalangan karyawan lain. Yah, karena Yunho merupakan salah satu pria populer dikalangan karyawan wanita, berita itu menjadi berita yang menghebohkan sekaligus mengecewakan.

"Sial! Aku dikalahkan si cacat itu!" Ahra terlihat begitu kesal pagi ini. Ia baru datang ke kantor dan berita itu langsung sampai di telinganya.

"_Ya_! kenapa pagi-pagi aku sudah marah-marah?" Yoona bertanya pada rekannya itu.

"Aku kesal! Si cacat itu sudah mengambil apa yang aku inginkan!" jawab Ahra kesal.

"Hei, yang kau sebut si cacat itu juga punya nama. Namanya Kim Jaejoong." Balas Yoona.

"Cih, aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku harus merebutnya!"

"Ckckck, kau terlalu kekanakan. Hei, usiamu bahkan sudah diatas 20 tahun. Tapi kau masih bersikap seperti anak SMA belasan tahun. Kalau Yunho memang menyukai Jaejoong lalu apa salahnya? Meskipun kau berusaha merebut Yunho, itu takkan berarti apa-apa. Sia-sia. Dewasalah, kawan." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yoona pergi menjauhi Ahra yang terlihat semakin kesal.

.

Sementara itu, Yunho maupun Jaejoong seolah tak peduli dengan yang lain. Yang penting mereka bahagia. Terserah dengan pandangan orang.

Jaejoong duduk di kursinya. Ia menyalakan komputer. Ah, ia baru ingat. Ia masih harus membuat laporan untuk bulan ini. ia tak boleh membuang waktu, maka segera saja ia membuatnya.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tak terasa sudah hampir waktunya pulang kerja. Jaejoong meregangkan sedikit otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ia merasa begitu lelah.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dan menyerahkan kertas kecil.

'_Yunho sedang ke toilet, tadi aku menerima telpon dari temannya, namanya Choi Seunghyun. Ia mengajak Yunho ke konser T.M Revollution. Tolong beritahu Yunho untuk menelponnya nanti.'_

Jaejoong mengangguk setelah membaca catatan itu.

T.M Revollution? Apa Yunho suka band?

.

.

.

"_Wah, makanan disini benar-benar lezat. Bagaimana menurutmu Jae?" _

"_Ya, makanannya sangat lezat. Aku sampai makan 2 porsi."_

Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali menikmati santapan mereka. Sampai Jaejoong teringat sesuatu.

"_Yun, temanmu tadi menelpon. katanya besok ia mengajakmu ke konser. Dia tanya apa kau mau ikut?"_

Yunho terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian menggeleng.

"_Aku tidak begitu suka musik."_ Dan ia pun kembali makan. Jaejoong menatapnya dalam. Yah, mungkin memang benar Yunho tidak suka musik. Kalaupun itu bohong, kenapa Yunho harus melakukannya?

.

+misamisa+

.

*Jaejoong POV*

Cuaca hari ini benar-benar dingin~ aku baru saja pulang kantor. Tadinya aku mau pulang bersama Yunho. Tapi dia bilang mau lembur hari ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi hari natal ya? ah, aku harus menyiapkan hadiah untuk Yunho. Tapi kalau dipikir, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia suka, apa yang dia tidak suka. Apa aku tanya saja ya?

Aku menggeleng perlahan. Kalau aku tanya, itu takkan jadi kejutan lagi.

Sebaiknya aku melihat-lihat, siapa tahu ada benda bagus untuk Yunho.

.

Hiks, pada akhirnya aku tak beli apa-apa. Aku benar-benar bingung harus memberi apa pada Yunho.

Aku berjalan pelan melewati sebuah stadion. Ramai sekali, sepertinya barusan ada acara disini. Aku lihat sebuah poster besar bertuliskan T.M Revollution dengan foto anggota personilnya.

Ah, ini kan band yang ingin teman Yunho lihat. Sayang sekali Yunho tidak mau ikut. Kelihatannya band ini cukup bagus, melihat dari para penonton yang antusias.

Aku kembali melanjutkan jalanku, namun langkahku terhenti ketika mataku menangkap sosok Yunho diantara para penonton yang baru keluar dari stadion. Kudekati sosok itu, dan ternyata benar. Itu Yunho. Ia mengobrol bersama temannya, dan tertawa. Bahkan ia menirukan gaya sang gitaris. Tapi, bukankah Yunho sedang di kantor? Lembur?

Mengapa? Mengapa Yunho berbohong kalau ia tak suka musik?

Mengapa harus berbohong?

*end JJ POV*

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Rasanya malas sekali pergi bekerja. Jika saja ia bisa mengambil cuti. Ia ingin istirahat di rumah. tubuhnya benar-benar lelah.

Hatinya juga.

Ia tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"_Selamat pagi."_ Ternyata Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat melewati Yunho. Sementara Yunho yang bingung mengejar Jaejoong.

"Tunggu! Jae! Tunggu!" Yunho meraih Jaejoong dan membalikkan tubuhnya, hingga Jaejoong berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"_Ada apa? Apa aku berbuat salah?"_

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng menanggapinya, kemudian pergi lagi. namun kali ini Yunho menahannya.

"_Hei, ada apa? Mengapa kau bersikap aneh?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja."_

"_Lalu kenapa kau jahat? Bersikap dingin seperti ini?"_

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa hatinya panas. Ia marah Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia jahat.

"_Jahat? Jahat? Siapa yang jahat? Mengapa kau berbohong? Mengapa tak bilang suka musik dan ingin nonton konser? Mengapa malah bilang mau lembur?"_

Yunho kaget, bagaimana Jaejoong bisa tahu kalau semalam ia ke konser?

"_Aku.. aku hanya merasa tidak enak-"_

"_Mengapa merasa tidak enak? Apa kau kasihan padaku? Kalau kau bilang suka musik, kau kasihan padaku yang tak bisa mendengar?"_

"_Tidak! Bukan begitu! Aku-"_

"_Mengapa kau kasihan? Apa pacaran denganku pun, kau merasa kasihan? Karena aku cacat, tidak ada yang mau denganku, begitu?"_

"_Tidak-"_

"_Aku suka kamu. Aku cinta kamu. Hanya kamu satu-satunya orang yang tidak kuinginkan untuk merasa kasihan padaku!"_

"_Tapi-"_

Belum selesai Yunho melanjutkan isyaratnya, Jaejoong berlari kencang. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Tapi bagaimanapun ia laki-laki. Ia tidak bisa menangis.

Jaejoong terus berlari, tanpa melihat ke arah lampu lalu lintas yang sudah hijau.

TIIIIIN

Jaejoong membelalak ketika melihat lampu mobil itu mengarah padanya. Apakah ia akan mati?

BRUK

Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya begitu ngilu. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya sekarang. Ia melihat Yunho yang memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Ia selamat? Tidak tertabrak mobil?

PLAK

Dan kali ini ia merasakan pipinya panas.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yunho berseru keras. Meskipun Jaejoong tidak bisa mendengarnya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa butuh berteriak. Ya! apa Jaejoong tidak tahu betapa jantungnya seperti berhenti saat mobil itu hampir menabrak tubuh Jaejoong?

Perlahan ia mengatur nafasnya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong masih diam. Sepertinya dia masih syok.

Direngkuhnya tubuh Jaejoong erat, kemudian dihirupnya wangi tubuh Jaejoong.

Ia menghadapkan Jaejoong padanya, kemudian mata mereka bertemu.

"_Jae, dengarkan aku. Aku minta maaf karena tak jujur. Aku minta maaf, karena benar, aku merasa tak enak padamu bila aku berkata yang sesungguhnya. Aku memang suka musik. Tapi kau salah bila berkata aku tidak mencintaimu, dan hanya merasa kasihan. Kau salah! Aku benar-benar cinta kamu. Aku benar-benar sayang kamu."_

Jaejoong terdiam melihat mata Yunho yang menunjukkan kesungguhan. Yunho benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Jaejoong tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, ia memeluk Yunho erat. Melampiaskan semua yang ia rasakan.

Yunho membalas peluka Jaejoong. Tidak memerdulikan tatapan orang-orang pada mereka. Tak peduli dengan si pemilik mobil yang menghampiri mereka dan marah-marah. Tidak peduli dengan semuanya. Hanya mereka berdua.

.

TBC

.

Pendek ya?

Memang sengaja sih Misa bikin setiap chap itu pendek-pendek. Soalnya Misa ga mau jadi terlalu monoton.

Agak sulit buat apdet chap-chap selanjutnya, karena Misa mulai pulang malem. Persiapan ujian sama les. Tapi Misa bakal usaha buat luangin waktu buat ngetik lanjutannya. Soalnya Misa ga mau ff ini jadi terbengkalai kayak ff Misa yg lainnya :')

Makasih buat readers yang udah sempet baca dan mau ripiu ^^

Akhir kata, ripiu please~


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo yeorobuun~

Mianhae, Misa baru bisa apdet sekarang ya.

Misa disibukkan sama ujian praktek :'(

Yosh, langsung aja

Enjoy~

.

.

Disclaimer: Their self. Isyarat Meiko karya Junko Karube

Rated: T

Genre: Romace/Drama

Pairing: Yunjae

Warning: BL, OOC, AU, typo(s), alur kecepetan

.

.

ISYARAT

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Jaejoong pulang dari kantornya. Rasanya sangat senang. Setelah tadi pagi mengeluarkan semua perasaannya, serta keraguannya pada Yunho, hatinya terasa ringan. Meski mereka terlambat masuk kantor karena insiden 'hampir tertabrak'nya Jaejoong, dan meskipun mereka terdiam canggung setelahnya, Jaejoong merasa mereka semakin dekat. Seperti ada suatu tali yang mengikat erat hati mereka.

"Ku..pu-lang.."

Jaejoong memasuki rumahnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah.

Ia melihat adiknya, Junsu, sedang asyik menonton tv seraya memakan keripik. Sesekali Junsu tertawa melihat film komedi di televisi itu.

Tak lama, Junsu menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong.

"_Hyung, kau sudah pulang?"_

"_Ne, aku sudah pulang. kemana Umma_ _dan Appa?"_

"_Mereka pergi sebentar ke pesta pernikahan teman Appa."_

"_Semalam ini?"_

"_Ya, acaranya memang dimulai malam hari."_

"_Baiklah. Apa kau sudah makan malam?"_

"_Sudah, aku sudah makan ramen tadi. kau tahu kan aku tak bisa memasak." _Junsu menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban adiknya. Junsu memang tak bisa masak. Beda dengan Jaejoong, ia cukup handal memasak. Sesekali ia akan meluangkan waktu untuk hobinya tersebut. sebelumnya, sang _umma _melarangnya memasak. Karena berpikir itu bisa saja membahayakan Jaejoong. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengijinkan putra istimewanya itu untuk menyalurkan hobinya.

Junsu melirik ke arah punggung kakaknya yang mulai menjauh. Ia mematikan tv dan menyimpan kembali keripik ke dalam lemari makanan.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia sedikit cemas pada kakaknya itu. kau tahu, bukannya Junsu tak percaya atau bagaimana. Hanya saja, ia selalu merasa bahwa kakaknya butuh penjagaan khusus. Apalagi setelah mendengar perbincangan orang tuanya tadi pagi, mengenai Jaejoong yang katanya sudah punya pacar itu.

Aish, ia benar-benar cemas. Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong disakiti? Bagaimana kalau kakaknya itu akan dicampakan?

'_Mungkin aku harus mencari tahu tentang pacar Jaejoong-hyung.'_

.

+misamisa+

.

"_Eh? Adikmu mengajak makan malam?"_

Jaejoong mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho.

"_Dia bilang, dia penasaran padamu. Ia ingin bicara denganmu."_

Yunho tersenyum kecil. Benar juga, selama pacaran dengan Jaejoong, ia memang sering menjemput Jaejoong ke rumahnya. Tapi belum pernah bertemu sama sekali dengan keluarganya. Aih, betapa tak sopannya ia.

"_Ok, aku mau."_

Keduanya larut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Tak menyadari sepasang mata yang sudah menatap mereka sedari itu memunculkan kilat kebencian sekaligus kesedihan.

'Yunho-ya, mengapa kau malah memilih _namja_ itu dibandingkan dengan aku? Apakah benar aku sudah tak punya harapan.'

Sang _yeoja_ yang bernama Go Ahra itu hanya bisa menatap dua sejoli yang tengah bercengkrama itu dalam diam.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja selesai mencuci tangannya. Ia menatap ke arah cermin di depannya. Wajahnya cantik, meski ia tak mau mengakuinya.

Kapan ya, ia dan Yunho menikah?

Terkaget dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir akan menikah dengan Yunho?

Tapi, ia benar-benar berharap bisa menikah...

.

+misamisa+

.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Jaejoong sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

Namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap dalam ke arah sebuah toko gaun yang menampilkan sepasang gaun pernikahan di etalasenya. Ia ingin sekali memakai pakaian pernikahan tersebut.

Bukannya Yunho tak melihat tatapan Yunho ke arah toko itu. hanya saja waktunya belum tepat. Sudah dalam beberapa hari ini sebenarnya Yunho memikirkan tentang pernikahan dengan Jaejoong. Ia tengah mempersiapkan semuanya. Sebelum mengungkapkannnya pada Jaejoong. Lagipula mereka baru sebulan pacaran. Tapi entah mengapa Yunho merasa perasaanya pada Jaejoong semakin dalam setiap harinya.

Ia tak ragu, hanya menunggu sampai waktunya tiba.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di tempat janjian makan malam dengan Junsu. Junsu memang kuliah di Seoul. Jadi lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk bertemu.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke krir dan ke kanan mencari keberadaan adiknya itu.

Ia tersenyum saat menemukan sosok Junsu yang tengah duduk sendirian seraya menikmati segelas kopi. Segera saja ia menarik tangan Yunho ke arah meja Junsu.

"_Oh, hyung sudah datang?"_ Junsu tersenyum melihat kakaknya. Sekilas ia melihat pemuda tampan di belakang kakaknya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk di hadapan Junsu.

"_Ne, Junsu-ya. maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Oh ya, ini Yunho, kekasihku."_ Jaejoong memperkenalkan Yunho ke Junsu.

"Halo, salam kenal." Yunho berucap pada Junsu. Ia sudah bertanya pada Jaejoong, apakah Junsu juga memiliki kekurangan seperti Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong menjawab bahwa Junsu itu normal. Jadi Yunho menyapa Yunho dengan bahasa biasa, yang dapat didengar.

Junsu melihat uluran tangan Yunho, kemudian menyambut jabatan tangannya.

Junsu menatap dalam pada kekasih kakaknya ini. Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah memesan makanan.

"Kau mau makan apa, Su?" Yunho bertanya pada Junsu.

"Sama dengan kalian saja."

Junsu kembali memerhatikan tingkah Yunho.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanya Junsu.

"Eh?" Yunho bingung. Junsu bertanya tak menggunakan isyarat?

"Sudah satu bulan lebih."

"Hmm, begitu. Siapa duluan yang menembak? Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

"A-ah, itu-"

Jaejoong hanya bengong. _Yak_! Ia tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"_Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tak bisa mendengar kalian."_ Jaejoong memberi isyarat pada Yunho dan Junsu.

"_Kami hanya mengobrol biasa, hyung. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang hubungan kalian. Jahat sekali selama ini hyung tak memberitahuku tentang pacarmu ini."_

Yunho hanya bisa menatap Junsu. Entah kenapa tapi ia merasa jika Junsu tak suka padanya.

Tak lama, makanan pesanan merekapun datang.

Jaejoong mulai menyantap makanannya. Sampai-sampai saus bersisa di sudut bibirnya. Yunho tertawa kecil kemudian membersihkan saus itu. mereka saling pandang, dan tersenyum kecil.

Junsu yang melihat itu merasa senang sekaligus cemas.

"_Hyung, aku ingin bertanya."_

"_Ne, ada apa, Su?" _ Jaejoong menghentikan makannya, kemudian menjawab Junsu. Sementara Yunho tetap makan, sambil sesekali melihat ke arah perbincangan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"_Mengapa hyung mau pacaran dengannya?"_

"_Eh? Mengapa bertanya seperti itu?"_

"_Sudahlah, jawab saja."_

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Junsu, dan memandang Yunho. _"Dia ini baik, dia begitu mengerti tentangku. Aku sangat menyukainya."_

"_Tapi dia normal hyung." _

Jaejoong menatap tak suka ke arah Junsu.

"_Memang kenapa kalau Yunho normal?"_

*Yunho POV*

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau Yunho normal?"_

Aku hanya bisa makan dalam diam, sementara mataku sesekali melirik ke arah dua bersaudara itu.

"_Bisa saja ia hanya mempermainkanmu, atau ia akan meninggalkanmu."_

Yak! Aku takkan mungkin melakukan itu. kulihat Jaejoong juga berpendapat sama dneganku.

"_Mengapa kau bicara begitu? Yunho baik. dia bisa tersinggung dengan yang kau katakan."_

"_Dulu juga hyung bilang begitu waktu pacaran dengan Yihan-hyung. Tapi mana buktinya? Yihan-hyung sudah meninggalkan hyung kan?" _

Yihan? Siapa itu?

"_Jangan bicarakan tentang Yihan lagi!"_

Jaejoong tampak sangat marah. Aku lihat ada setitik air mata di sudut matanya.

"_Tapi benar kan hyung? Bagaimana kalau ia meninggalkan Hyung seperti Yihan-hyung?"_

Lama-lama aku mulai tak tahan. Ia terus menuduh yang tidak tidak-padaku.

"Hei! Kau pikir kau akan melakukan hal itu? mengapa kau malah menyakiti perasaan _Hyung_mu sendiri? Aku tak tahu siapa itu Yihan, tapi aku takkan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya." ucapku pada Junsu.

Junsu menoleh ke arahku. "Aku hanya tidak ingin apa yang sudah terjadi, terjadi lagi. aku hanya merasa cemas pada kakakku. Apa itu tidak boleh?"

"Tapi kau menyakitinya! Dan kau juga sudah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Joongie! Aku sangat mencintainya!"

Junsu tertegun mendengarnya, namun ia tersenyum remeh. "Cinta? Yah, sekarang mungkin kau bisa bilang begitu tapi bagaimana dengan hari-hari selanjutnya? besoknya? Besoknya lagi? apa kau takkan merasa bosan?"

"Aku tidak akan bosan! Pokoknya-"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa!" Junsu berujar marah. Ia menatapku sengit, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang memperhatikan kami dengan matanya yang memerah.

"_Hyung, maafkan aku. Kau tahu kan mengapa aku melakukan ini? aku hanya ingin melindungimu, Hyung."_

Junsu meminum kopinya, kemudian berdiri.

"_Aku pergi duluan, Hyung. Aku masih ada urusan dengan temanku. Kau pulang duluan saja nanti."_

Setelah itu ia menatapku lagi, dengan sengit. Ia berjalan menjauh dari kami, kemudian keluar dari toko.

Ada apa dengan adik Jaejoong itu? mengapa ia begitu terlihat membenciku?

Aku melihat Jaejoong sedari tadi menunduk, menghindari tatapanku.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

*Yunho POV end*

.

.

.

"_Yun, maafkan adikku tadi ya, aku tidak tahu dia akan berbuat begitu. Padahal ia anak yang baik."_

Saat ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun. Yunho mengantar Jaejoong.

"_Tak apa Joongie, aku mengerti. Ia mungkin sangat menyayangimu, ia takut kau pacaran dengan orang yang tak baik."_

"_Tapi kau orang baik. aku tidak suka Junsu menyamakanmu dengan orang itu."_

"_Orang itu? apa Yihan?"_

Jaejoong mengangguk. Sekelebat bayangannya tentang mantan kekasihnya itu mulai bermunculan di otaknya.

"_Mengapa kalian putus?"_

"_Aku dan Yihan?"_

"_Ya."_

Jaejoong sempat ragu untuk menceritakannya pada Yunho, namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk cerita.

"_Yihan itu adalah pacar pertamaku. Dia temanku saat SMA. Kami pacaran cukup lama. Ia sepertimu, benar-benar memahamiku, dan ia juga bisa bahasa isyarat. Namun, aku seringkali membuatnya cemas. Sampai di satu kejadian. Saat kami janjian di suatu tempat, aku tengah menuju ke tempat janjian. Namun kereta yang aku tumpangi tiba-tiba mogok."_

"_..."_

"_Namun ia terlalu cemas, bahkan ia mengira aku tersesat atau kecelakaan. Saat aku sampai di tempat janjian, dia melihatku dengan tatapan cemas, sekaligus lega."_

"_..."_

"_Itu adalah kencan terakhir kami. Meskipun gagal. Karena tak lama, kami putus. Ia bilang, sudah tak tahan denganku. Ia merasa bosan, karena aku tak bisa apa-apa."_

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang bergetar saat menceritakannya. Pasti sangat sedih.

"_Tapi, aku yakin Yunho takkan seperti dia. Aku yakin kau akan bersamaku hingga akhir."_

Mereka sama-sama memandang satu sama lain. Yunho mulai berpikir. Inikah saatnya?

"_Jae, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."_

"_Apa itu?"_

Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang bergerak aneh.

"_Jae, maukan menikah denganku?"_

Jaejoong tersentak dengan permintaan Yunho. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Pipinya terasa sangat panas.

"_Kau tak perlu menjawab sekarang. Pikirkanlah dulu."_

Pasti Jaejoong masih sedikit ragu. Yunho tahu itu. bukan ragu akan perasaan masing-masing. Tapi ragu dengan jalan kedepannya.

Tak lama, keretapun datang.

"_Kereta sudah datang. naiklah. Sampai bertemu besok."_

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong sampai pintu kereta. Kemudian pergi ke belakang garis kuning. Jaejoong menatap pemuda tampan itu. Sungguh, Jaejoong senang dengan lamaran Yunho. Dan ia ingin menerimanya. Tapi-

GREEEK

Pandangan mereka terhalang oleh pintu kereta. Dari jendela, Jaejoong masih bisa melihat Yunho yang juga melihat ke arahnya. Kemudian, kereta mulai berjalan.

.

TBC

.

Maaf ya gajeee

Misa bener-bener hilang ide soalnya. Tapi Misa harus beresin ff ini gimanapun caranya! *janji sama diri sendiri*

Setiap chap memang muncul konflik baru, tapi itu konflik yang masih ringan-ringan aja. Buat bumbu cerita gitu~

Mungkin ff ini berakhir di 3/4 chap kedepan ^^

Yosh, terima kasih buat readers yang udh sempetin baca dan ripiu :3

Akhir kata, ripiu pleaseeee~


End file.
